


Foreign touch

by axima



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (Comics), DCU
Genre: F/M, Hot Sex, Messy, One Shot, Past Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axima/pseuds/axima
Summary: Selina can't stop thinking about the hot passionate night between her and the dark knight
Relationships: Selina Kyle & Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Foreign touch

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first batcat story I'm publishing. I've been a big fan of them for years, but never really got around publishing anything I wrote. I guess it's because I love them and want to do justice for them. 
> 
> English is not my first language so I'm sorry for any mistakes I make! 
> 
> If you like it let me know, and/or if you want to read more of these two from me let me know. I'm pretty sure I'll be writing more stuff with them, or posting stories I've written before, but never published them anywhere. 
> 
> So if you're interested, keep a look-out for those (:

**_Desire_ **

_noun_

_a strong feeling of wanting to have something or wishing for something to happen._

_"he resisted public desires for choice in education"_

_verb_

_strongly wish for or want (something)._

_"he never achieved the status he so desired"_

* * *

Selina left Gotham about a month ago. She had been able to not to think about Gotham or _him_ , mostly.

Any of it didn’t matter to him. She had been an idiot for ever thinking it did. 

_Well_ , it didn’t matter now. She wouldn’t think about _him_ , she wouldn’t.

When she stepped into the bathtub and let the warmth of the water fill all her senses, she couldn’t help it anymore.

The night rushed right back to her. 

* * *

**4 months ago, Wayne Manor, master bedroom**

" _Tell me_ ," a low and hungry voice said, sending shivers down her spine, "tell me what you want." Her body was burning under his touch. His mouth was kissing, licking, biting her everywhere. _God_ , he would kill her if he kept this up. 

"And what if I won't?", she asked trying not to cave too quickly, but she sounded too out of breath. His eyes came up from her neck to meet her gaze. His eyes, those icy blue eyes, filled with want and lust, so dark and hungry. She forgot how to breathe.

"Then I must _punish_ you." 

She felt the warmth increase in her stomach, felt how every nerve of her body tingled, how the hot throbbing between her legs was growing painful, _too painful_. Her face flushed, eyelids half-closed, breathing hard. _Hell_ , she didn't think she had felt this kinda desire for anyone. 

"Then maybe you have to _punish_ me," she said with a seductive, almost inaudible whisper, without realizing it, as he pushed her tighter between the wall and him. Their gaze met again, and she had the urge to kiss him, to kiss him, the way that left them both breathless. So she did. She kissed him hard, sinking her fingers to that perfect black hair, his tongue already forcing its way into her mouth. She parted her lips, letting his tongue dance with hers, hard and intense. He tasted like heaven, like some kinda drug you couldn’t get enough of. The way he kissed her made her whole body shiver and squirm. So hungry, so demanding, so good, _too good_.

She didn't enjoy being under any man’s power, but she wanted him so badly she couldn't care less. He wasn’t like any other man, anyway. He was that kinda man who could make her knees feel weak just with _that_ hungry look or with one brief touch. She never acted like that, and a part of herself hated her for it, but when he reacted to her touch the same way she did to his, she didn’t find any reason to complain.

Her dress was so small and wearing it surely was a good idea, especially when you thought about the looks he gave her. Like he would rip her dress off and take her there, right in front of everyone at the party. It was some kinda fundraiser, and she came there just for him. Not long after her arrival Bruce wasn’t able to resist anymore and yanked her to his bedroom.

Her v neck was low, giving him a pleasant look of her cleavage, and right under there was a zipper. His warm fingers trailed to her zipper and pulled it down, the black dress falling to the floor, leaving a pool around their legs. 

He let go of the kiss and looked down, running warm fingertips over her side, making a gasp escape her lips. She saw his eyes filling with amusement. _Of course,_ she wasn't wearing any bra. She looked at him, but his eyes were too busy wandering through her body. The _desire_ swirling in his eyes made it hard to breathe.

Now they weren't playing anymore. She had nowhere to run, and she didn't want to run. She wanted _him_. He fastly grabbed her thighs and pulled her up against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist, trying to pull him closer. 

" _What are you doing to me_ ", he asked in a low rasp. _Now that just wasn’t fair, using that voice, that goddamn batman voice_. He kissed her neck again, wanting to feel every insignificant part of her. He never had felt like he was losing control, he always got the upper hand and could contain himself. This was new, and he wasn’t sure did he like it. 

"What does it feel li-", she tried to ask, but the question turned into a gasp as she felt how hard he was through his slacks.

His lips moved to her hard pink peaks, taking one into his mouth, but never answering her question. She moaned as his soft tongue stroked her nipple. It felt so _good_. Especially when his hard length was grinding against her core through the thin lace of her panties. 

_Too many clothes._

They had lost his jacket and tie on the way to the bedroom already. She slowly started to open the buttons of his dress shirt, wanting to feel his warm, perfect skin against hers. 

He released her nipple and stopped her. 

_No_. 

She couldn't take it if they were stopping. She wanted him right now. "What's wrong?" she asked, trying to calm her heavy breathing. 

"I -", he trailed off, moving his gaze up to meet hers. She looked confused, and he couldn’t blame her. "It's not that pretty what's underneath," he continued. She arched an eyebrow and pulled his face close to hers. 

"I want _you_ , _all of you_ ," she said, answering his demand before. 

He exhaled and let her keep opening the buttons. She pulled his shirt open and realized what he was talking about. There were scars everywhere. Bullet wounds, scars from blades, and even the three scratches she had given him the first time they had met on a rooftop. 

They weren’t ugly, no, his body was nothing but beautiful.

Selina stroked the three scars just under his collarbone and smirked. "Sorry", she said looking him with a smirk. She definitely didn’t sound sorry. "It's fine", he said, the corners of his mouth twitching into a smile. 

She had some scars, which he probably had already noticed, but not even close as much as he did. 

Leaning down, she was able to kiss a couple of his scars. That made him grind his hips against her faster, and she breathed in a moan. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, pulling him in for another wet, sloppy kiss.

_Too many clothes._

She slid the shirt off of his shoulders and gripped his powerful back muscles. Selina moved her other hand down to the buckle of his belt. That made him part the kiss. He looked at her with a mischievous smile, shoved her hand aside, opened his belt, and freeing himself from his slacks. He shoved his tongue into her mouth as he ground their hips together again, which made them both gasp into the kiss. She could feel his hard length so much better without the slacks. Now his boxers and her panties were the only things in their way.

This man looked _deliciously_ good. Dark thick hair rumpled, absolutely beautiful blue eyes, sharp jawline, perfect lips, a little stubble in his jaw, muscles everywhere _,_ muscular chest, muscular arms, muscular back. _Could a man look more perfect?_

The cotton of her panties was soaking wet, and she ground against him, looking for friction, for the throbbing between her legs. He groaned and finally freed himself from his boxers and rolled his hips against hers. A soft moan escaped her lips, and she looked down. He was pressed against her, hard, wet, and thick. Her breath hitched in her throat as she felt getting wetter and wetter.

She looked into his eyes, dark and glinting. 

_“Fuck me”_

Bruce groaned, pulling her into a kiss as his fingers wandered to her waistband. He didn’t waste time as he dipped them into her panties with a groan. 

“You’re _dripping_ ”, he murmured against her lips, and she shivered. Bruce just ripped her panties off, and even though she might be pissed about that later, right now she didn’t care.

He moved his fingers to her clit, circling her once, twice, three times which made her dip her nails into his back with a moan. She was so _wet_.

Then he rolled his hips against hers, his length gliding through her wetness, and she gasped. She wanted him inside of her so badly; she was aching for it, but he was just toying with her. He rolled his hips again, and again, and again, every time going harder, faster.

“Fuck me”, she repeated as her head fell against the wall with a little thud.

Pulling her off of the wall, he kissed her and started to move towards his bed. She wrapped her legs tighter around him, answering his kiss with her tongue. If she wouldn’t have him soon she might explode.

He tossed her to the soft covers of the gigantic bed, climbing over her. Their lips met, and so did their tongues. They were kissing deeply, but too soon he pulled away. She almost whimpered, _almost._

_“Turn around”_ , he whispered to her ear in a gloomy voice, that damn voice again. She opened her eyes to look at him, cocking an eyebrow. “Turn around”, he repeated, biting her earlobe. She shuddered and turned slowly around. His lips hovered over the back of her neck, landed couple kisses to along her neck, and bit where her neck turned into a shoulder. Selina’s mind was racing as he gripped her hips painfully tight.

“Do you want it?”, he asked, breath warm against her ear and neck.

“ _Yes_ ”, she said immediately in an almost whimper as he gripped her hips so tight, she knew she’d bruise.

She felt his tip teasing her slick entrance and was just about ready to beg as he filled her with one solid thrust. She moaned loudly as her head fell against the covers, her backside in the air with him. He felt so good. So deep, stretching her out. He didn’t give her a lot of time to adjust as he pulled out just to snap their hips back together, drawing a harsh moan from her. He moved in a slow, deep thrust for a while before picking the pace up.

He gripped her hips even tighter than before and bound into her fast and hard. Drawing moans from her every time he hit _that_ spot. 

She felt like her mind was going blank. She’d wanted this for so long, imagined how he would feel deep inside of her, and now he was, and _God_ , it felt so much better than she had imagined. She loved the way he would let out ragged breaths every time she met his hips with hers.

Securing one hand on her hips, he reached the other one down between her legs and circled her clit. She cried out in pleasure as he started to faster his pace, did her best to match his movements. 

She was getting so close, and it wasn’t hard to tell that so was he. His thrusts fastened, deepened, and his fingers moved circles faster around her swollen clit.

Selina cried out in pleasure as she felt him pushing her right over that dizzying edge. Her body shook violently under him as she clutched her fingers tightly on the covers. The waves of pleasure kept crashing over her as she clenched tightly around him. He cursed under his breath, not slowing his pace at all, leaning down to bite her neck harshly, definitely leaving a mark. He groaned hard against her skin as his warmth filled her, and she whimpered. He didn’t stop his fingers and pushed couple times as deep as possible, before softening inside of her. He slowly stopped moving and collapsed atop her. Though not putting his entire weight on her, careful not to crush her under him.

They were both panting heavily as he kissed her neck twice and they lay there a moment catching their breaths. Bruce pulled out of her and rolled off of her, she missing his weight on her the second he left. He drew the covers back, climbing under them and gestured his shoulder for her. She crawled under the sheets and rested her head on his shoulder, feeling how the tiredness was pulling her eyes closed. He wrapped arms tightly around her, holding her like she was some fragile thing that would break if he let go. He held her like he hadn’t just fucked her so hard. It was so warm and _safe_ that Selina couldn’t fight it anymore. She closed her eyes, breathing in his scent mixed with sweat. Bruce rested his chin on her black silky hair and closed his eyes. For now, they could enjoy this moment, they could let go and have this precious moment _together_. 

They could really rest.

* * *

Selina shook her head, getting up from the bathtub. She really needed to get him out of her thoughts. 

  
She was wet, _great._


End file.
